Hiemail Kingdom
is the pirmary setting in Two Souls. The Hiemail Kingdom was a relatively small kingdom in the northern parts of the contient of Rhosynceae. During the story, the kingdom was taken over by the Yamazake Kingdom. Scenery The Hiemail Kingdom lies far behind the Meedna Forest, which is usually seen as the border of the Yamazake Kingdom. The Hiemail Kingdom reaches from the Hivairan Plateau over the northern sea, known as the Rougemouth Sea, to the Tinrain Islands in the northern seas. The capital of the kingdom was once located in the center of the area and has been surrounded by smaller towns. The area of the kingdom is mainly blessed with blooming and colorful nature. The famous Couregea Forest, for example, is part of the kingdom. The Mewokawa River, which has its origin in the southern blue and also crosses Yamazake, flows through the kingdom and splits up the main area in two halves. The eastern half is known as the Petiete Land, while the western, the bigger part of the kingdom, is commonly known as Majora Highlands. Several streams flow all across the kingdom. Even though the Mewokawa River is the most popular, the biggest is river the Haartlake River, which originates in the Haartlake. The Haartlake is located inside the literal heart of the capital city of Hiemail. The royal castle of Hiemail has been built inside that lake. The Haartlake's name comes from the old Hiemailian word for "heart". While the main area of the kingdom has beautiful nature and healthy trees, the northern area is close to the Rougemouth Sea. The scenery there is quite different as there are hardly any bigger trees or colorful blooming flowers. The northern parts, also known as Rougemouth Fields, are flat compared to the remaining kingdom. Some rare bushes and water lilies only grow at these parts. Across the Rougemouth Sea lie the Tinrain Islands, two relatively big islands that are a part of the former Hiemail Kingdom. The nature of the Tinrain Islands resemble neither the Petiete Land, the Majora Highlands, nor the Rougemouth Fields. The color of the leaves as well as the flowers look a lot like the fall season, even though they look like that all over the year. The people living at the Tinrain Islands mainly live from fishing. Before the kingdom fell, the royal family was planning on building a bridge that directly leads to the islands. Towns The biggest town of Hiemail is the kingdom's capital city, which was built around the Haartlake. The town is named after the royal kingdom, and is called Skaiview Town (probably from English "sky view"). The castle, the Skaiview castle, was built inside the Haartlake. The town all in all was built in a quite round shape, with the outer ring forming the wall of Skaiview. As the town has been attacked, the wall has been destroyed at some parts. The center of the city is known as the Reoundt square and leads to the royal castle. The Hiemail Grand Festival is usually held at the Reoundt square. Other towns, like Shilber-Cast or Reinay town are located all around the capital city. The hideout of the rebellion of Hiemail is not located in Skaiview, even though most of the members live there. Their hideout can befound in a small village, known as Fortisimos. Forstisimos is located close to the famous Couregea Forest. Inhabitants *Aqua *Cathy *Forest *Deniece *Hayley Trivia *The kingdom's name may come from the German word "Himmel" which means "sky" or "heaven". *Even though the kingdom's name and locations have rather English or western names, the kingdom's overall appearance and citizen's clothes remind of the ancient Japan. *The royal family of Hiemail was known to weild the power of the extreme rare blue-colored fire. References Category:Two Souls Category:Locations in Two Souls Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Locations